


Drunk Finn

by QianLan



Series: Same Universe, Different Day [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drunkenness, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/pseuds/QianLan
Summary: Drunk Finn is drunk.  And Poe's got to get him back to their room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Considering how much I wanted to get drunk last night (and this morning) and try to pretend that things aren't falling out the way they appear to be falling out, I decided to distract myself with a short little bit of Finn being drunk and adorable.

 

 

“But let me tell you the thing,” Finn slurred as Poe tried to prop him up on their way back to their room.  Finn began giggling.

 

Poe rolled his eyes and tried not to let Finn slip out of his arms.  Drunk Finn was all rubber and no bones and he was as hard to corral as BB-8 when it decided it didn’t want to be caught.

 

“Pooooooe,” Finn said, nuzzling into Poe’s neck.  “I’m trynna tell you the thing,” Finn stage whispered.

 

Poe got an arm under Finn’s and pushed them forward.  “Yeah, buddy, what is that,” he grunted.

 

“Drunk Finn is drunk,” Finn laughed.  “But also adorable.”  He stopped and grabbed for Poe’s face, missing and settling his hands on Poe’s chest.  “Don’t you think he’s adorable?”

 

“Yes, Finn,” Poe said, trying to get them moving forward again.

 

“You’re just saying that,” Finn pouted.

 

“Yes, I am,” Poe admitted, finally getting Finn to move.

 

It wasn’t like Finn had never had alcohol before, but the way Dr. Kalonia had explained it, with the mix of drugs Finn had been on as a Stormtrooper, he was largely immune to the side-effects of alcohol consumption—at least until the drugs worked their way out of his system.  For nine months, they’d watched and waited and nothing.

 

 _And of course, this would be the night_ , Poe thought, regretting every decision that led him to take Finn to the party that night.

 

And Finn hadn’t been drinking just anything at the party.  Jess had whipped up some sort of Dandoran specialty.  One sniff and Poe had stayed away.  As it was, poor Bastian was asleep under a table in the hangar, and they’d lost track of Snap and Karé after their second round. 

 

But poor Finn—Finn who had always been able to drink and hold his own, Finn who’d never even had a hangover—this was when it became clear that the Stormtrooper drugs had finally worked their way out of his system.

 

“Kriffing hell,” Poe said, getting his whole body under Finn’s arm.  “How much do you weigh?”

 

“I am offended by that, sir,” Finn said, stepping backward.  “Offended.”  Finn looked up at the ceiling.  “Offended.”  He began to sway.   


Poe caught him before he toppled over.  “Baby, I’m sorry.  I’m even more sorry for the hangover you’re gonna have tomorrow because I’m guessing you’ve never had one before.”

 

“Never been drunk before,” Finn said.  He then leaned into Poe.  “I like it.”

 

“Good to know,” Poe said.

 

“I like you,” Finn said closing his eyes and leaning all of his weight on Poe who stumbled.

 

“Buddy,” Poe said, falling into a wall.  “I like you too, but we’ve got to try to walk upright.”

 

“Upright,” Finn repeated.  “Upright.”  He closed his eyes and sank further into Poe.  “I love you, Poe.  You’re so…so…Poe.”  Finn laughed again.  “You’re Poe-tastic.”

 

Poe closed his eyes.  “Drunk Finn is drunk.” 

 

Finn leaned his head up.  “Yes, he is.”

 

“Do you think Drunk Finn can make it back to our room?”

 

Finn nodded vigorously and then grabbed his head.  “Ohhh noooo.  That was not good.  That was…Poe?”

 

Poe came up beside Finn and kissed his temple.  “I know, buddy,” he said.  “Just a few more steps and then we can go to bed.”

 

“Bed?”

 

“Yep,” Poe said.  He took Finn’s arm and led him down the hall.

 

“Time for bed?”

 

“Time for bed, sweetie.”

 

Finn stopped and began to sink down to the ground.

 

“Nope,” Poe said, grabbing him.  “Not here in the hall.  In the room.  In bed, sweetie.”  _I’m not this bad when I drink, right?_   Poe tried not to think too hard on that one as he began herding Finn towards the door.

 

“In bed,” Finn repeated, stumbling forward.

 

Poe breathed out a long sigh as they made it to their door.  As he keyed in his code, Finn seemed to sober a bit.  “I’m gonna be sick tomorrow, aren’t I?”

 

“Definitely,” Poe said, pushing Finn inside.  “You want me to bring you some water?”

 

Finn nodded.

 

Poe walked into the fresher and grabbed a glass, filling it.  When he came back into the room, he found Finn spread out across their bed, completely dressed and sound asleep.

 

“Drunk Finn,” he said, drinking the water and shaking his head, “is certainly adorable, but where in the kriff am I supposed to sleep?” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hugs to everyone today. Take care of yourself.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr: @cha-llamala


End file.
